


togetherness

by schierlingsbecher



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, threeway relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schierlingsbecher/pseuds/schierlingsbecher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Peter's birthday and he wakes up rather early in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	togetherness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrGrimReaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGrimReaper/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for lovely rumsfeld-zygote-pancreas, who wished for Wade/Logan/Peter for her birthday - I hope it’s not too confusing. R-Z-P; you absolutely sat me on fire with this ship, although it was so very hard to figure out how they work, but now I can’t get enough of them - there will be more. Happy birthday, you sweet girl! ♥
> 
> (I lied about not posting it here, but I forgot I had this series, haha)
> 
> This story also has a header-image, so I'll put the [tumblr-post](http://schierlingsbecher.tumblr.com/post/117622944785/this-is-a-birthday-gift-for-lovely) here too.
> 
> As always: english isn't my first language, so please be gentle. Reviews and opinions are highly appreciated ♥

Coziness surrounded him in the dark. Warmth flowed through his body and settled pleasantly heavy on his chest – a delicate pressure filling him. The sheets felt soft beneath his fingertips and his blanket was wrapped around him like a thick cocoon. He heard a rough swoosh of skin on fabric right next to his ear, the darkness flickering for a short moment as Peter’s eyelids twitched at the sound. The bed squeaked. A high groan came over Peter’s lips.

“Don’t you dare telling me it’s before seven…”

“Aw, come on… what better time to wake up than five thirty?” Wade’s teasing voice cooed sweetly and Peter grunted, hiding his face in his pillow. When something tickled his temple, he flinched away and bumped into a solid body behind him, a strong arm wrapping around his waist. Tired, Peter blinked his eyes open. Wade knelt in front of him, on the ground next to the bed, wide grin splayed on his face, stretching the marks on his skin.

“It’s your nightmare, baby boy…”

Sluggish, Peter swung his hand in Wade’s general direction. “Stop saying that every morning.”

He saw how he hid his widening grin behind the edge of the bed, Wade’s nose crinkling and his eyes glistening under the hood of his pullover. The hold around Peter tightened, light stubble rasped over his neck and a scratchy voice purred into his ear “Though he has a point there…”

“Logan…” Peter mumbled in an attempt to sound threatening, but the only response was the mixed chuckle of the other two and he pressed his eyes shut, his hand searching for Wade blindly. The mattress next to him dipped and the well-known licorice-like smell brushed over him, before rough fingers caressed his forehead and reached for the hand that still held him close. Peter sighed and snuggled deeper into the pillow, the two heavy muscled bodies embracing him. “Why are we up already?”

“We knew you’d have to leave early for university and we wanted to spend a little time with you…” Logan whispered and Wade giggled “Besides; old people are known to get up early, Pete.”

“So you mean like you guys?”

“Yes, but now you’re old too.”

“Twenty-five’s not old…”

“It’s the half of half a century, sweetums.”

“I’m not-”

“Can we have that discussion after I got to kiss the birthday boy?” Logan interrupted them grumbling and Wade rolled his eyes at him overdramatically, shifting closer to Peter’s ear.

“Remember how I told you short people tend to draw the whole attention to them?”

Logan only shot a glance at Wade.

“Okay, okay. Wolvy goes first and - best comes least - merc with perfectly kissable mouth.”

A silent snort came from Peter, though it went ignored as Logan released Peter’s waist so he could turn around - instead laying his hand on Wade’s side, gingerly stroking it through the thick cotton. Their lips met in a soft, short kiss and Wade could see one of Logan’s rare smiles spreading on his face as he mumbled with his rough voice.

“Happy birthday, kiddo.”

Peter gave back a breathy _thank you_ and Wade bend over him to kiss the corner of his mouth, shoving his hands into Peter’s boxers as gently groping his buttocks “Gelukkig verjaardag”

“Thanks. What was that?”

“Dutch.” Logan softly pinched Wade’s side and raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed theatrically while bending over Peter to kiss Logan’s cheek as well. Peter smiled as he felt himself trapped between them for a moment. “Long story”

A throaty laugh resounded at that “We have time.”

Peter felt Wade’s fingers dig a little more into his buttocks and could imagine the wiggle of his eyebrows.

“But we could do so much better things than talk about boring stuff and instead enjoy fun stuff…”

Peter felt Logan’s chuckle vibrate through his own chest, blinkling his eyes open just as Logan’s teeth grazed the skin on Wade’s neck. “Really guys? I know you’re probably up since an hour but I just woke up and it’s not even six in the morning…”

“You’d just have to change one letter of that last part and we-”

“Wade…” Logan bit down into the meat of Wade’s throat and he moaned, a burning feeling spreading in Peter’s stomach at the sound “Logan…” he complained and slung his arms around his shoulders, feeling Wade whiping off Logan’s saliva on his shirt.

“I stopped, didn’t I?” he gave back, his stubble running over Peter’s nose. “Stand up, Pete, let me have a little fun and give you your present.”

“Aw, great idea, Wolvy.” Wade jumped from the bed, clapping loudly right next to Peter’s head “Up, up, rise and shine, princess!”

They carried Peter more out of bed than he got up himself, but in the end he stood at the bedroom door, t-shirt riding up over his hip bone and Wade giggling silently on his right, while Logan had his hand on the handle. As they told him to close his eyes, Peter did so not without rolling them before, but let them lead him into the small living room with shabby carpet muffling the sounds of their steps. The room was small and full of furnitures and piles of clothes, since each of them only showed up here once in a while, whenever they had time between missions or patrols or job offers they never really tidied up, so Logan and Wade had to guide him by his shoulders. Finally, rounding something that might’ve been the bag Peter had dropped there last night, he felt the edge of the old, stainy couch in the back of his knees and cautiously sat down, the squeak of it almost sounding like the one from the bed. Wade and Logan seat down on each side of him, their fingers entwining with his hands and Wade counted down, his deep voice rasping pleasantly.

“Three, two, one…”

Peter opened his eyes, warm light being the first thing he saw under his lashes, everything else still lying in dark. Sleepily, he blinked twice to focus his sight and looked down at the couch table, where a bowl of strawberry ice cream - Peter’s favourite flavour - sat. The candle that burned on the heap had already melted the frozen candy and creamy pink liquid dropped onto the floor, creating a sticky mess. He couldn’t supress his grin.

“Thanks guys…”

“Oh, but that’s not even the best part, sweetie!” Wade jumped up, obviously excited for whatever was about to come next, but extended a hand towards Logan in a silent request to join him. As he obliged, Wade slung his arms around him from behind, resting his chin on his head, strands of his tousled hair tickling his scarred cheeks and ruffled them with his nose. “You have to say it, scrubby bear.”

Logan growled at the nickname, but rested his hands on Wade’s nonetheless.

“Okay… Listen, Pete, Wade and I talked ‘bout…”

“About this shitty piece of apartment here”

“How’t still feels like only his apartment to him and us just droppin’ by whenever we’re not busy-”

“You know, with the Spidey-thing or the rest of the freak show or the merc-thing you’re not too fond of…”

“And we thought ‘bout asking you to look for a new apartment with us.”

“You know, in a nice neighbourhood, with more sidewalks and less drunken people on the stairways…”

“So… not anyone’s apartment we’re just crashing at, but like… like our apartment.”

Peter’s eyes had jumped from Wade to Logan while they’d talked, but now that they were quiet and stared back at him, Peter’s gaze dropped onto the ground.

“So… like… moving in together…”

“Yes.”

“Gottit, sweetums.”

He grabbed the spoon lying on the table and ran it over the ice cream, leaving swirly traces “You guys are sure? You’ve thought about all the people out there who might find us and do…” a knot formed behind his ribs “do anything to us?”

Logan knelt down in front of him, running his hands over Peter’s knees. “How ‘bout risking it?”

Wade sat himself onto the table, pushing the bowl into Peter’s lap. “Come on, Pete… Die trying is so much fun, I swear!”

A weak smile played along Peter’s mouth and with the spoon, he scraped over the surface of the pink ice cream. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [Schierlingsbecher](http://schierlingsbecher.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat or follow me <3
> 
> Also, feedback is always much appreciated ♥
> 
> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
